1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video game apparatus for realizing a role-playing game (RPG) of the type in which a player character, rather than the player, repeatedly battles with an enemy character on a video screen. The invention relates also to a method and device for controlling the apparatus, and to a memory cartridge for the video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional roll-playing games or battle games are of the type in which battle action proceeds in turns. Specifically, a player character and an enemy character are displayed on the display screen of a display unit (e.g., a television receiver). A plurality of attack types (inclusive of weaponry and magic) available to the player character are displayed on the display screen, and the player selects the desired type of attack from the displayed group. Upon making the selection, the player issues the proper instruction (command input) through an input unit referred to as a controller. The attack from the enemy character, on the other hand, is predetermined. When the input of the command is completed, the battle starts and the player character and enemy character attack each other in accordance with a predetermined sequence. The incidents of damage sustained by each character owing to the attack by his adversary are counted, as by the low-point method of scoring. The game proceeds by repeating the input of commands and the combat between the player character and enemy character, and the player continues manipulating the apparatus in an effort to have the player character attain a prescribed goal (such as finding treasure or rescuing a queen).
In a video game of this type in which action proceeds in turns, the enemy character never launches an attack until the player has completed inputting the command for the player character. In addition, attacks proceed only in accordance with a predetermined sequence, and the sequence is an important factor for fighting a decisive battle. In a sense, therefore, the aforementioned game in which action takes place in turns is a static game and lacks realism.